Connectors for coaxial cables typically connect complementary interface ports to electrically integrate coaxial cables to various electronic devices. It is desirable to maintain electrical continuity through a coaxial cable connector to prevent radio frequency (RF) leakage and ensure a stable ground connection. A connector typically employs a threaded nut to effect the requisite electrical connection between a grounded post and a threaded interface port. More specifically, as the threaded nut is torqued/tightened onto the threads of the port, the face surfaces of the post and port are brought into abutting contact to establish and maintain electrical continuity.
Oftentimes, due to user failure or periodic forces or movement directed toward the connector, the threaded nut backs away from the port, resulting in RF leakage and signal interference. In designs which use the threaded nut as a ground path, either in addition to or in lieu of the ground path created by contact between the post and port, the nut can inadvertently create a path for the ingress or egress of RF energy. When the nut is not fully tightened onto the port, an impedance mismatch can occur adversely affecting signal performance. As a consequence, the nut that is not fully tightened onto the port, poses a problem for maintaining RF signal performance and electrical continuity between the interface port and the post.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above.